The Last Look
by WritingIsLife8
Summary: The death of the tributes during the 74th Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

District 9 Male Tribute

I dreamt about her ever since my frightful eyes laid on her.

She volunteered for that frightened twelve-year-old

I could never imagine volunteering for anyone

"_You're going to try right big brother?" my little brother, Marco said to me, clutching my shirt._

"_I can't win, you know that. Everyone knows that."_

_**Brrring!**_

_Time to go,_

_Marco, take care alright? Stay out of trouble._

I run up to a bright orange bag, the first thing in sight.

I run toward it, so does Katniss Everdeen, District 12—I presume.

We tug at the blinding colour of orange.

My grip loosens; my head slowly drops, to only see blood spurting out from under me.

The knife finally gets pulled out; I hurdle to the floor, I curl to a ball.

My eyes can only catch a glimpse of her before they close, permanently.

She's just standing there, irritated; she must've lost a weapon.

Clove, my beautiful Clove, she was my killer.

At least my last sight is beautiful.

She smiles at me, and then disappears with the other Careers

My eyes firmly shut, I've died without trying.

"_Sorry Marco, I could've tried for you back home."_


	2. RueKatniss Showdown

**A/N: SO SORRY! I've just been sooo lazy lately. I haven't been writing anything at all. For those of you who are waiting for "Nowhere is Safe to Hide"…it might not be coming for a while, because it took SUCH a drastic turn and I have no way of figuring out how it's gonna be. -.- well, this chapter is if Rue didn't die and Peeta died. Katniss and Rue are the last tributes. Hope you enjoy **

It's been the longest night for me. Peeta just dying. He just died, along side with Foxface. He really should've come to the same centers as I did, especially the plant section. I trekked alone all night, in search of Rue. I hadn't seen her in the sky—she was still alive. Why did she betray me? Taking half my food, and sleeping bag. I was nothing but good to her. Oh how I want to see her, but I'm afraid we're the last two tributes.

Let's just hope something or someone kills her before that happens. I could never kill Rue.

In the bushes straight across from me, I heard a rustling. I took out my cross bow, and pointed it at the bushes. "Who's there!" had I gone mad? Just shoot and NOW! "I have a cross bow! I'm not afraid to use it!" What? Help me! Why must I explain my whereabouts and everything, for all I know it could be a rabbit—but it wasn't?

"Katniss, it's me." It replied slowly, "in fact I was really hoping that we wouldn't be the last two tributes."

I let of a gasp of exasperation. No, no this couldn't be. Not—Rue. "Rue? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She emerges from the bushes with her face drenched with blood.

"Hey Rue, what IS that on your neck?" a thin wire is draped around her neck—half red and half silver—but something is hanging on it.

"Oh this?" she lifts it up and caress' it. "It's just a finger."

"Oh gross. Why do you have a FINGER on your neck?"

"He deserved it."

"Rue, take that off right now!"

She takes three steps forward, and drops it in my hands. I pull away immediately, and watch it drop to the floor—along with my cross bow. However that is not my top priority right now.

"You see Katniss; one of us is going to die before the sun drops below the horizon. Only one of us will make it to hell just before the game ends. I'm sorry Katniss, I need this. I have so much more of a life to live than you."

Right before I can reply, she walks past me, and jump into the trees. I'm just standing there, thinking, what weapons does little Rue behold?

I gasp out, "You and what—" right before I can look down at my feet for my dropped cross bow and 5 arrows it is gone. The only thing by my feet is the finger. "Rue?" I say with my voice shaking.

I look up to the trees above me, when she's right in front of me. I hear a whooshing sound and tumble to the damp grass. Even Rue is taken aback, and falls to the ground because of the force applied to her left shoulder.

"Son of a—" I'm bleeding! I've been shot, by my own ally.

"Sorry Katniss, you knew how this was going to end." She plants a kiss on my forehead and skips off into the clearing.

I take out the arrow from my ribcage, and think to myself, "_Prim, if you ever see Rue when she comes to district 12…_" fading away… "_I want you to kill her for taking me away from you…" _Just like that I die laying on the grass with Rue's face still stinging my face.


End file.
